


Discrete

by Pal



Series: Teamwork [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pal/pseuds/Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima just wants to hang out with his datemates in public without attracting attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discrete

“I think we should go out this weekend.”

Everyone looks up; surprised to see that the comment actually came from Tsukishima.

Tsukishima glares, shrugging off handedly. “What. Stop acting so shocked.” he’s reclining on the living room couch with Yachi and Yamaguchi tucked under each of his arms- who glance at each other across the taller teen’s chest.

Yachi peers up at Tsukishima and then around the room. “W-We’re not shocked! It’s just- that’s kind of an odd request coming from you Tsukki…” Out of the four of them, only Yachi and Yamaguchi really had permission to call him that.

“Not necessarily.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes and squeezes Yachi and Yamaguchi closer to him. “I mean this is nice and all, but it always gets so boring when we reside in the King’s domain during the weekend.” He cuts his eyes to a gruff looking Kageyama, who’s sitting adjacent to him- Hinata tucked under his arm, and quickly speaks before the other can interject, “I’m  _just_  saying there’s probably more to do around town than here…and there’s really no reason why we have to stay shut in like this all the time.”

Everyone looks around the room again, furrowing their eyebrows and blinking at each other slowly.

Tsukishima sighs again at the hesitation lingering in the room. “It’s not like anyone’s going to see us and realize we’re dating. Literally  _no_  one will come to that conclusion.”

“But what if I wanna kiss one of you!!” Hinata interrupts and Kageyama whips his head down to look at him, and then back to Tsukishima nodding for an answer.  Hinata was definitely a kisser. When they were all together privately he delighted in the open affection he was able to pass  among the others; bouncing from one person to the next with a barrage of fondness- hugging Yachi and running his fingers through her hair, holding Tsukishima’s hand and playing with his long fingers, settling in Kageyama’s lap and kissing his chin, holding on tight to Yamaguchi and smiling into his neck, he definitely had  _too_  much love to pass on sometimes, but no one could complain.

Tsukishima groaned and shrugged again, “Then…just… _don’t_? I don’t know. Just use self control; I’m pretty sure you have a  _little_  of that?”

The answer obviously failed to satisfy either Hinata or Kageyama and Tsukishima breaks under their determined gazes. “We’ll,” he mutters, feeling slightly annoyed by all the eyes on him and the sudden questions to his- honestly-  _simple_  request. “Uh, we’ll just…  _be_   _with_ each other discreetly then.” The simple fact that he was actually  _romantic_  with everyone in the room was absurd  _enough_ ; now he was actually  _planning_  how to do it in public. His relationship with his teammates always played as a slight joke to some degree in Tsukishima’s head; it definitely couldn’t be explained to anyone else. “But only in pairs. And try to be discrete-  _Hinata_.” Yamaguchi and Yachi stifle their laughs against Tsukishima’s chest. Asking Hinata to be discrete was like asking the sun to shine a little duller. “Is  _that_  fine?”

“I can be discrete!” Hinata yells, immediately disproving his claim.  He twists under Kageyama’s hold and turns to press their faces together; their lips off centered in what looked like a very uncomfortable kiss. “I’m the fastest kisser ever, aren’t I Kageyama?!”

Kageyama pulls his face away, shocked, and frowns at him. “Ouch. What. Stop. Let go.”  

Yachi and Yamaguchi burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> The Teamwork series is obvious one in which all the first years are all mutually dating each other. Lovely lovely poly teens hooray! uvu


End file.
